


Parenthood

by poutychannie



Series: Monsta X and Babies [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dad AU, Domestic!AU, F/M, Parent AU, Parent!AU, dad!au, domestic AU, monsta x as dads, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: The men of Monsta X as dads.





	1. Shownu

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a follow-up to previous work, but it's not necessarily a direct sequel. I'll be making a series folder to put these stories in because I have one more of these coming. ;))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A four year old who likes to dress herself.

Hyunwoo was back home for a week while the group was on a short break from their tour, and he was spending it with his two favorite ladies in the in whole world—you and your four year old daughter. You were ecstatic, and so was your daughter. 

Hyunwoo was going out with the two of you for the day; shopping, lunch, and then to the park. You couldn’t be more happy. He was a busy man and having him spend a chill, relaxing day with the two of you made you feel really lucky that he had time to dedicate to the both of you. 

You were in your room tying your hair back comfortably before deciding you liked the way you looked, and going to check on your daughter. Hyunwoo had said he would help her pick an outfit for the day, and you wished him luck. Your daughter was four now, and she was in the phase where she thinks her outfit choices looked way better than anything you could pick out for her. More times than one, she went to school wearing a princess crown and mismatched knee socks. 

You couldn’t expect today to be any different as you cracked her bedroom door open to peek at the two. Hyunwoo was standing in her closet, taking things out that he thought she would like, and she would shake her head every time. 

You poked your head in the room, “you guys need any help?” 

Hyunwoo smiled softly, “she doesn’t like anything I pick out.” 

You stepped into the room completely, crossing your arms. You turned to your daughter. “Do you wanna pick your outfit?” 

She nodded enthusiastically, jumping up from her bed. She began rapidly picking things out of her closet—things that had no business being in an outfit together. 

“This is a cute outfit!” She said proudly. 

Hyunwoo laughed, knowing that the items she picked did not match at all. He helped her out of her pajamas and into her outfit. A bright blue shirt with red leggings and a green polka dotted skirt. She let you pull her hair up into a ponytail and she finished her outfit off with her signature princess crown. 

“How do I look?” She asked, striking a fabulous pose. 

“You look great, baby girl,” he grinned and scooped her up into his arms. 

“Are we finally ready to go?” You asked, punctuating your sentence with a laugh. You hooked your arm around his free one as you all made your way out the front door. The action made Hyunwoo smile. 

“I love having a beautiful lady on each arm.”


	2. Wonho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newborn boy who sleeps best to the sound of his daddy’s heartbeat.

You were in the rocking chair, feeding your newborn son when Hoseok walked in. He yawned but smiled anyway. 

Truthfully, your son had kept the two of you up since he was born, and you were both exhausted. You were both ecstatic about the new baby, but you were just a little tired. A good night of sleep—or even a two hour nap—sounded really appealing. 

You looked up at your husband as you yawned, moving your son to your shoulder to burp him. You smiled as you patted the baby’s back. 

“How was your shower?” You asked him. 

His hair still damp, and he was only wearing cotton sweatpants. His broad white chest was left exposed. He nodded, yawning again. 

“It made me sleepy,” he said, blinking heavily. 

You giggled. “What doesn’t make us sleepy these days?”

He nodded, coming further into the room. “I can take him,” he reached his hands out to you and your son. “You deserve a hot bath.”

You smiled up at him as you stood, handing him the tiny baby boy. He took him gently into his arms, cooing as your son lowly let out tiny baby grumbles. 

“Hey, buddy. You’re gonna hang out with Daddy for a little while. Mommy needs a bath,” he grinned down at the baby in his arms. He cut his eyes over to you for a quick glance, a mischievous smirk on his lips. “She smells bad.”

You gasped, grinning as you smacked his arm lightly with the back of your hand. Your action caused him to burst out in an obnoxious giggle as you left the room. You could hear the baby start crying about the sudden loud noise, and Hoseok immediately began shushing him. 

“I’m sorry bud, I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s okay! Shh.”

You decided a shower would probably be better since you didn’t want to fall asleep in the tub, so you took a nice, long, hot shower. You enjoyed the hot water running over your tired muscles. 

Once you got out, you toweled off and slipped into some soft, warm pajamas. You walked down the hall to the nursery, where you had left Hoseok and the baby, but they weren’t there. You scrunched your brows together, continuing down the hall to the living room. There, on the couch, you could see Hoseok spread across the cushions, fast asleep. Your tiny baby boy was perched on his chest with Hoseok’s large hand covering his entire back as he held him there on his bare skin. 

You smiled softly at the sight. “My boys,” you mumbled. 

You walked over to them, leaning down to delicately place a kiss to your husband’s lips. He smiled, barely opening his eyes as he awoke. 

“Go to bed, Hoseok. I’ll put the baby to bed and join you,” you whispered, moving to take the baby from his chest. 

He nodded as you gently scooped up your son from his chest. You watched as Hoseok stood and trudged down the hall to your bedroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes like an overgrown toddler. 

You grinned at his back as you took your son into his nursery and laid him down gently in his crib. You tucked him in and quietly left the room, pulling the door closed behind you. You snuck down the hall and into the bedroom. Hoseok had collapsed on top of the covers, not even bothering to pull them back and get under them. 

You took the blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it over him before pulling the covers back on your side of the bed and climbing under them. You closed your eyes, immediately dozing off. 

Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms around you and a firm chest pressing into your back. Hoseok nuzzled his face into the back of your neck as he pulled you close to him, mumbling sleepily. 

“I love that kid so much.”


	3. Kihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A four-year-old girl who makes her daddy play makeover with her.

You heard your four year old daughter giggling madly in her room, so you decided to check on her. You knew her father was playing with her, and you knew he could handle her alone. You just wanted to see what all the ruckus was about. 

You tiptoed your way down the hallway to her bedroom door, which was left wide open. As you peeled your head in the door, you could see the back of Kihyun’s head and your daughter’s mischievous smile. A tuft of Kihyun’s hair had been pulled up into a tiny ponytail on top of his head, and he was wearing five different plastic necklaces. 

Your daughter looked up from smearing something on his face, seeing you standing in the doorway with a grin on your face and phone camera in your hand. You had snuck a few pictures, wanting to capture the moment. 

“Mommy! Look at Daddy! I made him pretty!” She said excitedly upon seeing you. 

Kihyun turned around on his butt, seated in the middle of the floor. He had colorful smears all over his face. His grin was spread so wide that his eyes were completely closed. 

“Oh wow,” you mused, trying not to laugh. “He does look really pretty. Good job, sweetheart.”

“I feel fabulous,” he said, giving you one of his serious model faces that he uses for photo shoots, which causes you to bust a gut, letting out all of the giggles you were trying to hold back. 

You took a few steps into the room, leaning down to leave a chaste kiss on his lips. “You look absolutely amazing. I should stop wearing makeup because I’ll just never look that good.”

“I can give you a makeover too, Mommy!” The four year old told you with a big grin on her face. 

“Oh, you can?” You smiled, eyebrows raised high in faux surprise. “Can you make me even prettier than Daddy?”

She thought for a second, and then she nodded. “I think so!”

“Okay, then make me beautiful!” You said, sitting on the floor next to Kihyun. 

He wasn’t let off the hook just yet, though. Your daughter employed him to do your hair while she focused on your makeup. You had at least four ponytails in your hair and a sloppy braid in the back when he was done. Your daughter was still smearing thick children’s makeup on your skin, and it felt absolutely disgusting. 

“Wow, I like it,” Kihyun mused happily at his daughter’s handiwork. He then picked up a bubblegum pink lipstick from your daughters pile of cosmetics and began smearing it on your lips. 

“I like that color, Daddy.” You said, and Kihyun gave you an eyebrow wiggle at your word choice. You were trying really hard not to laugh at him. 

“There. All done!” You daughter clapped her hands together. 

“Oh really? Can I see?” You asked her excitedly. 

She nodded and handed you a princess mirror. You looked at yourself for a good minute. You looked a hot mess, but you could tell your daughter was proud with the look she gave you. 

“I love it, sweetheart. Thank you!” You said happily. 

“Do you feel fabulous now?” Kihyun asked you, smiling fondly. 

“I finally feel like I’m worthy to be standing next to you,” you joked, and to that he smiled even wider. He leaned in to kiss you again, and you happily accepted his offering. 

“Do me now!” Your daughter exclaimed happily. “I want a makeover too!” 

“You do? Alright, Daddy, Let’s give her a makeover too.” You said, picking up her eyeshadow palette. She closed her eyes as you swiped a green powder across her lid, similar to the color on Kihyun’s chin. You paired it with a bright pink blush and a candy red lipstick. 

Kihyun nodded at your work as he pulled your daughter’s hair in high pigtails. “You look so pretty, Princess.”

“I feel beautiful!” She yelled happily. 

“Alright, I’m done.” You announced, showing her the mirror. 

“Wow! I’m the prettiest princess!” She said, a proud gleaming grin spread across her cheeks. 

“We should take a family picture!” You suggested, taking your phone out of your pocket again. You pulled up the camera app, and Kihyun pulled your daughter into his lap, leaning into your side. 

The three of you gave your biggest smiles as you took the picture. Next, you all made silly faces, and you took another. You looked at the pictures together, and you pointed at the silly face one, turning to Kihyun with all seriousness in your voice. 

“That’s the Christmas card.”


	4. Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five-year-old twin boys who can’t be left alone for too long.

You and Minhyuk were enjoying a quiet afternoon watching movies while the boys played alone in their room. They were five now, so they were old enough to entertain themselves. The problem with leaving two little boys alone together was that sometimes they got too riled up. Too many times in the middle of the night, you’ve had to go into their room and quiet them down because they’ve gotten into an argument. 

Today, however, it was disturbingly quiet. You had enjoyed the peace for a little while, but as you looked at Minhyuk you could tell he had the same thought as you:  _ the boys are getting into trouble.  _

You both bolted up from the couch, walking briskly to their room. You cracked the door open to peek inside, gasping as your hunch was correct. Minhyuk pushes the door open to reveal two identical guilty faces. 

“What do you guys think you’re doing?” He asked sternly. 

On the wall of their room, they had smeared finger paint everywhere. You could also smell the faint scent of nail polish. Undoubtedly, they had gone into your room and stolen your nail polish. 

“Minhyuk, look at the wall!” You exclaimed, pointing at the wall covered in brightly colored smears. 

“What do you boys have to say for yourselves?” Minhyuk asked calmly. 

They looked at each other, then looked up at the two of you. Almost comically, the both pointed at each other, shouting “it was his idea” simultaneously. 

You had to cover your mouth to hide the smile that was threatening to show. Now was not the time to laugh; now was the time for discipline. Smiling was an encouragement. They had to know what they did was wrong. 

You cleared your throat. “What did I say about using the paint without asking?”

The two boys hung their heads, one of them mumbling. “You said we can’t play with the paint without you because we’ll make a mess.”

You nodded. “That’s right.”

Minhyuk spoke up, “Not only did you make a mess and use the paints when you knew you weren’t supposed to, you went in our room and took your mom’s nail polish and got it everywhere, too.”

The two boys stayed quiet, hanging their heads to avoid your gaze. You looked up at Minhyuk and sighed.

“What do you think, babe?” You asked, deciding he should dole out the punishment.

He pressed his lips together, clicking his tongue. “No tv for a week, and you are no longer allowed to have anymore paint.”

You nodded, agreeing with him. “That sounds fair to me boys. What about you?” You turned to your two sons with your arms crossed.

They both nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright, now go with dad and wash that paint off before you get it on something else. I’ll clean up this mess,” you sighed, motioning the boys to follow their father. 

After dinner that night, the boys were put to bed early after having their dinner, and the two of you were left alone on the couch once again. Minhyuk’s arm was around your shoulders, and he turned to kiss your lips. 

“We make a great team.”


	5. Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A three-month-old girl who likes laughing at her daddy’s funny faces.

Today was a day off for Hyungwon, which was fortunate for both of you. You had errands to run and needed someone to watch your three month old daughter, and he wanted some daddy-daughter bonding time. You had finished your shopping and were just walking through the door, when you hear baby giggles coming from the living room. 

You carefully snuck down the foyer, leaning around the doorframe. Hyungwon was laying on his stomach in the floor, looking at his daughter, who was laid in the same position. 

_ ‘Tummy time,’  _ you thought to yourself. You let a small smile form on your lips. You had told Hyungwon that your daughter was up to about twenty minutes of tummy time each day, and it was exciting that he had listened when you told him to play with her in the floor. 

He would have noticed you standing in the doorway smiling like a complete goon if he wasn’t so absorbed in your daughter’s giggle. He was making faces at her, and she was laughing her head off at him. She was wiggling her arms and legs like crazy, giggling like a little baby maniac. 

Her laughter was contagious, and you found yourself giggling quietly. It took Hyungwon a second to notice the new sound, but when he did, he looked up at you and smiled. 

“Hi, jagi,” he pushed himself off the floor to stand and greet you. “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon.”

“You mean, you were  _ hoping _ I wouldn’t be home so soon. It looked like you two were having a lot of fun without me.” 

He wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned down to kiss you on the lips. Just as his lips met yours in a soft peck, your daughter started crying. The two of you pulled apart to look at her instantly. 

“What’s wrong, princess?” Hyungwon cooed, bending down to scoop her off of the floor. He clutched her to his chest, bouncing her until she was soothed. 

You grinned proudly, “she just doesn’t like being alone on her tummy.” You gently caressed the crown of her head, and she smiled at you. 

Hyungwon chuckled, “Yeah, I know. That’s why I was in the floor.”

You smiled, now speaking to your daughter. “Daddy makes the funniest face, doesn’t he? Yes! He does!” 

You look up to Hyungwon, who is now smiling at you with such pride. 

“What?” You giggled. 

He shook his head, giving you a big grin. He leaned down to kiss you again. “I love you so much.”

Your daughter giggled and waved her arms, drawing Hyungwon’s attention to her again. He grinned and leaned over, smooching her cheek repeatedly to make her giggle even harder. 

“Daddy loves his little princess, too.”


	6. Jooheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A three-year-old girl who likes to dance like her daddy.

It was an off day for Jooheon—no photoshoots, no fansigns, no nothing—and he was dedicating his day to his two favorite girls in the world. He had gotten up early and made breakfast and gotten dressed before you even thought about rolling out of bed. 

When you finally did wake up, you went into the kitchen and made yourself a plate and a cup of coffee, while Jooheon went to wake your three year old daughter. He came back with her on his hip and a big smile on his face. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, but smiled back at her daddy nonetheless. 

“Good morning, sweetie.” You cooed at her. 

She turned her attention to you, smiling widely. Her hair was in a huge rats nest on the back of her head, and you knew it was because she was a restless sleeper. 

“G’morning, Mommy,” she yawned as Jooheon sat her in a chair beside you. 

He made her a plate with a pancake and a strip of bacon, sitting it on the table in front of her and kissing the top of her head. At the sight of food, she immediately awakens, performing a cute little dance while she munches her pancakes. 

“Hey, did you show daddy your dance you’ve been practicing?” You raised your eyebrows at her, sipping your coffee. 

She shook her head vigorously, her cheeks stuffed with pancakes. 

“What dance?” Jooheon looks excitedly at the two of you, his pudgy cheeks showing his adorable dimples. 

“She’s been watching the video for Stuck,” you said to him. “She really likes that dance, so she’s been practicing it while you’re away.”

She perked up. “I wanna show daddy my dance!” 

“Finish your breakfast, and you can show him,” you nodded at her. 

She hurriedly finished her breakfast, running to the living room to turn on the tv. “Mommy, turn the song on please!”

You smiled at Jooheon, who was walking into the living room beside you. You looked down at your phone, pulling up the music video and casting it to the tv in front of you. 

As the video started, your daughter pointed at the screen, yelling “look it’s daddy!” That made Jooheon smile brightly as he watched her get ready to dance, clapping her hands. 

The dance was rough, but she was three. Taking that under consideration, it was pretty good. She kept on beat pretty well. 

When the dance break came up, she squealed. It was her favorite part of the song, and it was the part where she got really enthusiastic, vaguely copying Wonho’s movements. 

You leaned over to whisper to Jooheon. “I think she biases Wonho.” You stuck your tongue out at him, and he tried to hold back his laughter. 

He shook his head at you, watching his daughter dance a long to his song. When the song came to an end, Jooheon clapped for her. She did a theatrical bow. He laughed, smiling proudly at his daughter. It absolutely elated him that she wanted to be like her daddy. 

“Well done, little bean! We should put you in some dance classes!”


	7. I.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two-year-old girl who has a habit of falling asleep in her dad’s lap while he’s playing games.

You walked into your daughter’s playroom to check on her. She had been extremely quiet for the past few minutes, and that was always troubling. Whenever she was quiet, she was either asleep or getting into trouble. When you found that she wasn’t where you expected her to be, you scrunched your brows together, becoming a little alarmed. 

You walked down the hall, opening every door on the way to look for her. Finally, you opened Changkyun’s office door. He was sat at his desk, facing away from you. He was playing a game on his computer with his headphones on. 

You walked over to him, pulling one of his headphones away from his ear. “Hey babe, where’s our daughter?” 

He paused the game, taking his headset off and hanging it around his neck before turning his swivel chair around to face you. His face revealed a small smile, and in his lap, your two-year-old daughter was fast asleep against his chest.

“She came in and crawled in my lap. She said she wanted to watch, but I guess she fell asleep,” he chuckled, rubbing his hand gently over her head. 

You smiled, “it’s nap time I guess. Do you want me to take her?” 

Changkyun shook his head, a small pout on his lips. “No, she’ll be okay right here. She doesn’t squirm a lot when she sleeps, so it’s fine.”

You quirked a brow, “you’re sure? If she’s okay in here, I’m gonna go tidy up the toys in her room.”

He nodded, “Yeah, go ahead. She sleeps like a rock, so it’ll be no problem.”

You nodded. “Okay, call me if you need anything. I’ll make lunch when I’m done cleaning up.”

“Sounds good,” he smiled, leaning up slightly to signal that he wanted a kiss. 

You leaned down and pecked his lips with a grin. You made your way out of his office as he placed his headphones back on. 

Given the opportunity, you took the quiet time you had to clean up your daughter’s room, as well as pick up toys from the living room and fold a little laundry. After about an hour, you decided to make Changkyun a sandwich and take it to him. 

You peeked your head in the room, noticing that Changkyun had paused the game and taken his headphones off to pace the room. Your daughter was in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck. He was shushing her. 

You entered the room completely, “what happened?” You sat the sandwich on his desk, turning to him with the intent of taking your daughter from his arms. 

He shook his head, still holding her firmly. He stroked her hair lovingly in an attempt to sooth the toddler. “I think she had a bad dream. She woke up suddenly and started whining that she was scared.” 

“Oh,” you hummed, reaching out again. “I can take her, so you can continue your game.”

He moved away from you, shaking his head. “No, babe. I’ve got this. I feel like I’m out of town so much that I miss this type of stuff. Really… I can handle one little scary dream.”

You stepped back, smiling and nodding. “Just call me if you need me.” You turned to walk out of the room, and you swear you heard him coo to your daughter.

“It’s okay, baby girl. Daddy will beat up all of the monsters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Another complete Monsta X parenting drabble collection. This whole series was requested on tumblr, and if you want to request something from me too, you can find me at poutychannie.tumblr.com!


End file.
